


Electric Angel (DISCONTINUED)

by Rin Jinguji (NaturePixii)



Category: Vocaloid, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, And it's a short mention but I feel like it should be tagged, Attempted Murder on Multiple People, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Look I wanted to write this because I thought it'd be cute okay, Only in the first chapter, Rin and Jakurai as a father and daughter duo sounds adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/Rin%20Jinguji
Summary: After a serious incident that involved many people, Jakurai is left with a young girl named Rin in his custody. Soon enough he discovers more and more of her true personality, along with what it feels like to be a parent.Rin, on the other hand, learns about what it feels like to have a family.(Discontinued, if you want to adopt this fic then feel free to leave a comment on the latest chapter! Sorry if this isn't how adopting fics works I've never done it before.)
Relationships: Kagamine Rin & Jinguji Jakurai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. ~1~

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, ello! Uhhh I don't really know what to say in my beginning notes (or any other notes ahaha) but: Please inform me if I haven't tagged something properly! And please don't be afraid to give me tips on writing and stuff, thank you!
> 
> Also sorry if this is kinda short and rushed, I kinda wanted to get it out while it was still the 25th where I'm at. ^^;;

Everything in her head feels fuzzy, she takes a moment to focus on her senses before opening her eyes. The room almost blinds her due to how white it is, so she blinks a few times before keeping her eyes fully open. 'Ah, so I'm in the hospital.' she thinks, seeing all the equipment around the room.  
  
The girl tried to recall the memories from before she ended up in the room...  
  
 _The park was bustling with life. A 14 year old girl with hair a soft golden color and eyes the color of deep blue waters was among the many people, although she was alone on a bench and seemed to be observing the other people around her.  
  
Suddenly, there were a bunch of men yelling, the crowd was dispersed enough for the girl to be able to see the strangely dressed men nearby. They suddenly pulled out what seemed to be illegal hypnosis microphones and started rapping, the verses made many people around the men, including the girl herself, scream in pain. Some people dropped to the floor on their knees, some on the sides of their bodies. Her head felt dizzy, she felt like she was going to-_  
  
After that, her memories come to a halt.  
  
'Oh right, those men tried to hurt us all. I guess I passed out but survived, so that's good.' She thinks, looking around the room some more. After about 5 minutes, she begins feeling a bit bored.  
  
'Maybe no-one will notice if I try to get out of the bed?' She then puts one of her legs out of the bed from under the blanket, as soon as she is about to get out of her bed, though, the door opens.  
  
A very tall doctor comes in, his long hair, with a grayish purple color, flowing like a cape behind him. His eyes, a blue with a similar shade to the girl's, look towards her and he immediately walks over to her. "Please put your leg back where it was. After what happened, you need a lot of rest." He says, gently putting the leg back where it was and neatly tucking it back in.  
  
'But it's booooring in here!' The girl wants to say, but should she really say it? In front of a doctor? She decides against it. The doctor hums and looks at the papers in his hands.  
  
"Your name is Rin Kagamine, correct?" He asks, looking at the young girl. She nods in confirmation. "Yes, that is my name." "I'm doctor Jakurai Jinguji, but you may call me Jakurai or Sensei if you'd like."  
  
Rin nods, albeit slower this time.  
  
"Do you remember why you are here?" She nods again. "That's good, your memory doesn't seem to be affected." He continues. "You and everyone else in the incident only passed out, no physical injuries were found on you or any of the other people. There also seems to be no mental or psychological injuries given to the people who have woken up so far. Though, to be fair, only around 9 out of over 20 of you have woken up. The others are still unconscious, so I can't speak for everyone who was in the incident."  
  
"But still, everyone's alive, that's a good thing, right?" Rin asks, looking at the tall man. "Of course." Jakurai says, inclining his head ever so slightly as he replied.  
  
After that, a silence fell between the two. Even with the occasional miscellaneous noises, short chit-chat or questions that mostly came from Jakurai, the room was mostly silent.  
  
"Ah, do you have anybody you'd like to call about your situation? Your parents, or someone you're very close to?" Rin looks at Jakurai with a confused expression. "Parents? Oh, um, I'll give you my orphanage director's number." To that, the longer haired man gives her an inquisitive look. "Institute Director? So, you live in an orphanage?" She nods, smiling. "Yes."  
  
Jakurai hums in thought, a girl this young without parents? That's not exactly the best kind of life to live. Especially in Japan.  
  
After Rin tells him the director's number, Jakurai excuses himself and exits the room.  
  
~~~  
  
It's been a while already, Rin realizes. And when she sees Jakurai next, is on Christmas day.  
  
"Rin-chan, how would you feel about staying with me?"  
  
Rin looks at him with a curious and surprised expression. "What do you mean? You mean, like, forever?" Once Jakurai nods, Rin enthusiastically jumps towards him. "Really? Yeah, that would be amazing!" The man almost stumbles when the girl hugs him with the force of the world's strongest wind.  
  
The walk home wasn't too long, considering he had her meet him near his home.  
  
Rin was like a curious little animal, exploring the rooms in his home to get a little bit used to it. Jakurai smiles, this is going to be interesting for the both of them.  
  
 _And on the first day of Christmas, Sensei gave to Rin: A warm and loving home._


	2. ~2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if this is too short ^^;;

"Sensei, Sensei! Has anything fun happened to you recently?" A golden-green haired man asks, equally golden eyes looking at Jakurai as he asks his question. His name, Hifumi Izanami, is well known in Shinjuku. The number one host and member of the representative division rap group Matenrou alongside Jakurai.  
  
"Fun? Well, let's see..." The long haired doctor hums in thought, his hand under his chin. "Ah, actually, something quite important happened."  
  
"Eh? Something important? What could it be, Sensei?" A red-teal haired man asks, his teal eyes looking very tired due to the large eye bags under them. His name, Doppo Kannonzaka, is also well known in Shinjuku. Due to being an overworked office worker in a medical supply company, he is often very depressed. He hates his boss. A lot. Also please give this man a break and let him sleep, he deserves it.  
  
"Well... It's pretty big news." "Come oooon, tell us, Sensei!" "H-Hifumi, don't rush the good doctor!"  
  
Jakurai chuckles at his teammates. "It's alright, Doppo-kun." He takes a deep breath before looking at them with a smile.  
  
"I've taken a young girl into my custody yesterday. So, in other words, I now have a daughter."  
  
Doppo and Hifumi almost choke on their spit.  
  
"W-WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Doppo shouts, thankful that they were at his and Hifumi's place and that the neighbors weren't home. This is one of the only times that he feels very, very lucky.  
  
"This is a SUPER SUPER SUUUPER big deal, Sensei!!! This deserves, like, a BIG celebration!" Hifumi jumps out of his seat, moving around wildly as he speaks. "I mean, you have a kid now! A kid! You're a dad! You're gonna be able to celebrate father's day and stuff! And, like, go to school dances and attend school festivals and and and-!!" He rambles and runs around the room until he runs out of breath.  
  
"Calm down, Hifumi!" Doppo's voice sounded like a concerned father, which is oddly fitting for the situation.  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose a celebration wouldn't be a bad idea. You'd get to meet her, too." Due to Rin being, well, a girl, Jakurai didn't know how to introduce her to Hifumi and Doppo without going to the host club Hifumi works at, somewhere she was not yet old enough to go to.  
  
"Oh! How old is she?" Hifumi asks, finally catching his breath.  
  
"Ah, she's 14." Jakurai replies. At that, Hifumi clasps his hands in determination. "Time to go shopping for some gifts and get the party ready! Come on, Doppochin!" And so, Hifumi runs out the door.  
  
"Hifumi, wait!!" Doppo shouts, right before Hifumi runs back into the room looking terrified and two women passing by looking very confused.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'd like you to meet my teammates."  
  
"Your teammates? Really?" Rin's eyes sparkle as she's getting out of the car seat. She had heard of Matenrou before from Jakurai, but she never thought Jakurai would take her to meet Doppo and Hifumi!  
  
"Yes, they live in a shared apartment together, follow me, it shouldn't be too high up." Jakurai notions for her to stay near him as he tells her to follow. Rin follows suit, walking next to Jakurai as they go up the stairs.  
  
"So, why are we at their place?" "Well, I did say I was going to have you meet them." "Well, yeah, but why at their place? Why not ours?" "Well..." The button for the doorbell is pressed, and the two of them wait.  
  
"Hold ooon~!" 2 seconds after that, they hear someone frantically running to the door. It opens, revealing Hifumi in his suit and a party hat. "Ah, Sensei! It's so wonderful to see you! Ah, I'm guessing this is Rin?" Getting on one knee, Hifumi puts his hand on his chest and takes Rin's hand in his other.  
  
" _I hope this welcoming party is to your liking. Please, make yourself at home. You're one of us now, after all._ "  
  
"Hifumi, please get off of the floor! People are gonna think you're flirting with her!" Doppo yanks Hifumi up from the floor, hitting him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ah, worry not, my dear Doppo. For if people truly have ears, they would know that I am only welcoming our esteemed guest." "But they'll take it out of context!! Now, come on, let's let them inside! We've let them do that long enough."  
  
And with that, the four of them enter the room. Rin gasps at the pretty decorations and snacks all over the room.  
  
"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you guys so much!" She squeals, running all over the room.  
  
"Thank you!!" She shouts again, hugging the three. They smile back at her, and join the young girl. It was time for the party to start, after all.  
  
 _On the second day of Christmas, Sensei gave to Rin: Two pseudo uncles, and a warm and loving home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all best bet I'm making a birthday chapter for Rin tomorrow on the 27th.


	3. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BDAY RIN (& Len even tho he's not in this fic)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"Rin-chan."  
  
Rin hears a distant voice and opens her eyes. The grassy area around her is surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers, the light is almost ethereal. When did she get here? It doesn't matter, the forest is warm and inviting.  
  
"Rin-chan."  
  
She hears the voice again and searches for the source, turning and turning. Her body stops turning once she sees a figure, the figure is a bit far away so she can't make out any features.  
  
"Rin-chan, follow me."  
  
The figure is now moving farther away. Rin chases after it, but it seems as if she's running very slowly even though it feels like she's going so fast. When she thinks she's caught up to the figure, she suddenly falls to the ground and is unable to get up, no matter how hard she tries.  
  
"Rin-chan."  
  
She wants to say something, but it only comes out in whispers, her body is stuck to the floor and she doesn't know why. 'At least nothing scary is happening?' She thinks.  
  
"Rin-chan, get up."  
  
Her eyes open slightly. "...Huh?" She says groggily, rubbing her eyes and looking around her room. It's a simple room, with a few orange-colored trinkets she owns. It doesn't look like her room, though...  
  
"Rin-chan, it's time to get up. It's your birthday, isn't it?" Only now does she notice Jakurai kneeling next to her bed and remembers her situation.  
  
"Yeah... Wait." Surprise replaces her sleepiness and she immediately sits up. "It is!"  
  
Jakurai puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's only 9 AM, you don't have to hurry."  
  
Nodding slowly, Rin stretches and ruffles her hair out of her face. "Is there breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"I'll be there in a bit, then."  
  
"Alright, but don't take too long."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
As soon as Jakurai leaves the room, Rin goes to fix her hair. A few combings and some brushing is all it takes for her to bring her hair back to normal. Now, her outfit.  
  
She looks inside and alongside some outfits for different occasions she has TONS of bows in different patterns and colors. Now... Which to choose?  
  
~~~  
  
Rin finally comes out of her room after 5 minutes, heading straight towards the table after noticing the food on it. "Haah, this looks so good!" Her mouth almost waters, but she tries to keep it in.  
  
"Thanks, I did try my best." Jakurai chuckles. "Well, let's not wait any longer."  
  
After saying their thanks, they dig into the food. Rin hopes it goes unnoticed but she feels a little bit odd sitting with Jakurai at the same table, considering she isn't used to having a family. The day before, she had to eat breakfast by herself due to Jakurai having to go to work earlier because of a patient. And that's completely fine to her, but now that they're here together...  
  
"Is something on your mind?"  
  
She didn't even notice that she was chewing the same thing for the past minute.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering where we were going to go today considering it's, well, my birthday."  
  
"Ah, well, we'll be going out today. Where? Well, it's your birthday so I don't think I should be telling you now, should I?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
The rest of their time eating breakfast was mostly silent.  
  
~~~  
  
After finishing breakfast, Jakurai takes Rin to his car.  
  
It takes a while, but they get to a shopping district a bit far from home. Nonetheless, Rin is pleasantly surprised.  
  
"You can get anything you want, as long as it's not inappropriate." He already kind of sounds like a dad, doesn't he? Rin wonders if he's had children before.  
  
'Anything I want?' Rin thinks as she exits the car and heads towards one of the stores with Jakurai in tow. Well, she'll... Try. She'll try.  
  
Jakurai wonders why Rin seems to be acting odd the entire time. But she dismisses it as "Ah, I'm just thinking about whether I'd actually need this in the long run." So he decides to believe her.  
  
He wonders if she's telling the truth, though.  
  
~~~  
  
By the end of the shopping trip, Rin has about 1 small bag and 4 bigger bags of things in her hands.  
  
"That was fun!" Rin exclaims, skipping towards the car.  
  
"You did seem very ecstatic the whole trip. I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"Ehehe!"  
  
The two of them enter the car once again, this time going somewhere else.  
  
When they stop, Rin notices they've come back home.  
  
"Was that it?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
When Jakurai opens the door, Rin is bombarded with confetti. It sticks to her hair, too. When it finally clears, she sees Hifumi once again getting scolded by Doppo.  
  
"You can't just do that to her face! You could hurt her!"  
  
But Rin only laughs. "I'm fine~ Nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Oh, Doppo! Did you get the cake?" "Yes, Hifumi! It's in the- Why is it on the table?! It needs to be in the freezer!"  
  
Cake? When Rin looks towards the table she finally notices a one layer strawberry cake with a bunch of fruits spread out evenly on top. It's really cute!  
  
"Come on, come on~! We have to do other things first! The cake can't be first y'know!" Hifumi whines, grabbing Rin by the hand and taking her to the other room where there's games set up.  
  
~~~  
  
"Aaaaand, I win!"  
  
"That's the third time!" Hifumi whines, again. They've been playing their third round of Uno and Rin won. Again. "It's like you're that gambler from Fling Posse!"  
  
"Please don't compare her to him, she's way kinder than him..." Doppo groans, putting down his 20+ cards and putting them back into the pile.  
  
"We've been playing for a while, maybe we should go put candles on the cake now?" Jakurai notes, looking at the time.  
  
"Ah, I guess we should!" Hifumi gets up and takes the cake out of the fridge after being scolded by Doppo earlier for leaving it out.  
  
Rin is then shoved into a chair by Hifumi. Doppo scolds him again, and apologizes.  
  
After setting up the candles on the cake, they sing Happy Birthday to Rin, who then blows the candles.  
  
"Ah! The gifts!" Doppo rushes into the other room, taking some wrapped up boxes with him.  
  
Rin first opens Doppo's gift, which is a phone and a notebook.  
  
Then Hifumi's, who bought her an extravagantly decorated stuffed rabbit.  
  
And last, but not least, Jakurai's.  
  
A snow globe with the cutest trees inside. It looked custom made, with her name on the base and everything.  
  
She feels... So happy.  
  
 _On the third day of Christmas, Sensei gave to Rin: Three Birthday gifts, two pseudo uncles and a warm and loving home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been considering scrapping this fic, it just feels rushed and unplanned. Or maybe if someone wants to they can adopt the fic and edit it to their liking? I dunno.


	4. A/N

THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED.  
  
If you want to adopt the fic, leave a comment on this chapter!  
  
Sorry if this isn't how adopting fics works I have NEVER done it before.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write the adoption process because I'm not sure what it's like in Japan. Please be sure to correct me on things if I'm not getting them right! Um I don't know what else to say/add ahaha.
> 
> I also tried to post this on the 25th while it's still the 25th where I'm at, I wanna go for a 12 days of Christmas kinda thing. Because I think the 25th is actually the first day of Christmas from what I read? I dunno.
> 
> FYI: This was crossposted from Quotev by copying the text before publishing it.


End file.
